oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
United States Hero Association
History The Hero Association initially presided over the entirety of the United States times were peaceful for a while, but eventually the different ethics and values of the areas split them into nine different areas. Although all work together in the name of JUSTICE and PEACE. Each area is located in segments across the United States and is usually referred to from an acronym of their names, or their colors. Defenders of Agriculture Alternative Names: DA, Defenders, Purps/Farmers The defenders of agriculture do just that, protect the farm work and food production (along with the everyday lives of citizens, of course!) of their area (Purple) they are known to be Emitters, and Transformation users, with the rare earth based animal Mutation user mixed in. As an organization they wishes for nothing more than good crops and a happy life for their civilians. The #3 Hero in the United States 'World Rocker' hails from this area, and is known to visit from time to time to til the earth with his metal clad hands. The Humble Land Heroes Alternative Names: HLH, Nice Guys, Greens Hailing from the South eastern part of the united states they tend to deal in tourism and recreational activities, most of them are transformation users, ever ready to change their form and defend their countrymen. The area has a wide variety of swamp and marshland, with incredible beaches that count for most of their attraction in Florida. Eastern American Enforcers Alternative Names: EA, Enforcers, Yellows (but don't say that to their face), Golds Heavily taking on the cultures of eastern lands, this area deals with ship based trade and naval defense, most of the quirks users here gravitate to either flying or marine based ones, with an abundance of all three quirk types along with even quirk-less policeman doing their part to keep order in this area. US Telephonetic Council Alternative Names:TC, USTC, Psychics, Baby Blues/BBs This area, is actually spread out between all areas (including internationally). The quirk users in this area are nearly all Emitter types developing their long range travel or even communication quirks to form a network to connect the entirety of the United States, they are an integral part of the communication network across the USHA! Kamehameha Group Alternative Names:KG, Techies/Surfers, Cyan Topic: Although most of the market for the Kamehameha Group area is based around recreation, they also have an advanced research facility located in the Hawaii's often developing new quirk technology along with everyday technologies to promote everyday civilian life. The quirk users here are almost always Transformation and Emitter, but the odd Aquatic Mutation user does show up! Alliance of the Cross Alternative Names: AC, Holymen, Reds Located in the proverbial 'Bible Belt' this area has an abundance of transformation users and mutation users who go about with zealous fervor in the name of GOD. Though many varying religions often band together to fight against villain groups. Most of the revenue and market in the AC area comes from, oddly enough, the entertainment industry and they are known far and wide to have some of the best theaters and entertainment districts in the world. Iceland City Guard Alternative Names: IC, Cold Guard, Pinks/Blushers A relatively barren icy wasteland, the Iceland City Guard area gravitates towards Emitters and Transformation of the Fire and Ice variety, both useful skills to survive against the wild, and villains that spring up around the world. Alaska has even had to fight off the threat of Russian invasion at times, and as such there are military bases dotted around the ICG area, not only for the safety of they citizens, but for the United States as a whole. Angel Grove Rangers Alternative Names: AGR, Rangers, Blues/Navys One of the most popular areas, even though it is on the smaller side. The AGR is the face of the United States Heroes Association, with the #1 Hero in the world, 'Guy Fury' stationed and hailing from the Washington area. Their catch phrase"It's never too late to be a hero!" is an awe inspiring saying that has spurred even those with a weak quirk to blossom into greatness. Most of their market is, unsurprisingly telecommunications, entertainment and other publicity related areas of revenue. Outback Patrole Alternative Names:OP, Wild Dogs, Orange One of the more rough and tough areas of the United States, covered in mountains and other wild areas. The OP has a very wide prominence of Mutation users, some scientists say that due to the rugged natural state of the area it was a normal response triggered by the humans who grew and lived there. The economy for the OP is based heavily off of tourism, with Mutation users serving as guide, trackers, and guards for those who may have become lost or wishing to explore the beautiful, yet dangerous world of the Outback Patrole states. Category:Herostomia Locations